


don't know me much at all.

by doctorkaitlyn



Series: tumblr fics & ficlets. [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Complicated Relationships, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February Trope Bingo, Ficlet, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 04:24:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3343574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorkaitlyn/pseuds/doctorkaitlyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From her current position, Jennifer can see three empty chip bags, two cigarette packages and a crumpled piece of plastic that might actually be a condom.  Every time she sucks in a breath, she can taste rust and stale air on her tongue.  There's a sharp edge digging into her back and it's only a matter of time before it tears a hole in her cardigan.</p>
<p>And yet, this still isn't the worst place she's ever been eaten out in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	don't know me much at all.

**Author's Note:**

> written for the 'au: high school' square on my Femslash February Trope Bingo card. (:
> 
> title is from the song [This Love (Will Be Your Downfall)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IIITKU6rQFA) by Ellie Goulding.

From her current position, Jennifer can see three empty chip bags, two cigarette packages and a crumpled piece of plastic that might actually be a condom. Every time she sucks in a breath, she can taste rust and stale air on her tongue. There's a sharp edge digging into her back and it's only a matter of time before it tears a hole in her cardigan.

And yet, this still isn't the worst place she's ever been eaten out in. That dubious honor goes to the boy's locker room after lacrosse practice. It'd been _weeks_ before she was able to get the smell of sweat and dirty socks out of her nose.

Still, this might be the most _cliche_ place. They're underneath the rusted bleachers behind the school. Mere feet above them, hundreds of people are gathered to watch the first football game of the season. Every so often, their voices surge into a wordless scream and their feet slam into the aluminum and it's almost deafening. Kate's father is one of the people leaping to their feet whenever something exciting happens; for all Jennifer knows, he's right above her head, wondering where his daughter wandered off to. 

The bleachers, the threat of being discovered, the disapproving father; the only thing that could possibly make things more of a cliche was if one of them was a cheerleader. But Jenifer handed her pom-poms in junior year, right around the time she started sleeping with Kate. 

Kate says that she doesn't like cliches, that she doesn't subscribe to them. But Kate _does_ like to lie, about anything and everything. She lies about her grades, what she does on the weekends, where she goes when she skips class. Jennifer has even heard Kate lie about her own name before, just for the hell of it. 

It's definitely not normal behaviour but Jennifer has never questioned it, for two main reasons. 

The first has to do with the other things Kate can do with her mouth. When she's not too busy using it to spin stories, Kate is usually using her mouth on Jennifer. At the moment, she's on her knees, trailing kisses from Jennifer's ankle to the inside of her knee, pulling Jennifer's leg over her shoulder as she does so. From there, she sucks bruises into Jennifer's thigh, marking her just above where her skirts normally fall. Every so often, she punctuates the bruises with sharp nips that make Jennifer twitch and nearly fall off the narrow metal ledge she's precariously balanced on. 

But while all that definitely feels good, it's nothing compared to how Kate's tongue feels when it flicks against Jennifer's clit. Whenever Kate eats her out, it's all Jennifer can do to keep her mouth shut. When she bites back moans and gasps, she tastes lipstick and blood. She can't help but dig her heels into Kate's back, giving her leverage to grind up against the girl's oh-so-talented mouth. 

"Oh _fuck_ ," she whispers as Kate presses her thumbs into her thighs, spreading her legs further. When she looks down, she manages to catch a quick peek of Kate smirking between thick strands of her blond hair. It's a smug look and if Jennifer wasn't a few seconds away from coming, she would tell Kate to wipe it off her damn face. 

There's a rush of noise overhead as the crowd jumps to its feet, screaming again. The noise only gets louder and it makes Jennifer's head pound, but she's willing to deal with it, because Kate's tongue is flicking against her in hard, small circles and her fingers are curling inside Jennifer's body and there's absolutely no way she can hold back the scream bubbling in her throat. 

So she doesn't bother trying to keep it in. Thankfully, the crowd is so loud that even when the scream echoes off the metal around them, Jennifer is pretty sure that Kate is the only one who hears it. She stays on her knees, tongue pressing against Jennifer until the smallest brush is enough to make her entire body twitch. When Kate stands up again, hunched over slightly in the low space, her lips are still glistening and her face is flushed. When she drops her hand after wiping off her mouth, there's an almost feral grin splitting her face in two. 

"You're perfect," she says before leaning in for a kiss. One of her hands slides into Jennifer's disheveled hair while the other presses against the small of her back, which Jennifer is grateful for. It means she can finally let go of the metal supports she's been hanging onto for the last few minutes. She slumps forward, wraps her legs around Kate's waist and licks her own taste out of Kate's mouth. By the time they separate, the crowd has quieted down again and the aftershocks have stopped coursing through Jennifer's body.

"I love you," Kate says against her mouth, lips catching against Jennifer's with every word. "So much." 

"I love you too," Jennifer sighs, reaching for the button of Kate's jeans. "Just you."

&.

The second reason that Jennifer doesn't question Kate's obsession with lying has absolutely nothing to do with Kate or her amazingly talented mouth. 

It's because Jennifer likes to lie too, _especially_ to Kate.

**Author's Note:**

> as always, I can be found on [tumblr.](http://banshee-cheekbones.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
